Espèce d'Idiot
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Est-il possible que ce type devienne encore plus énervant ?


**Titre : Espèce d'idiot**

**Résumé : Est-il possible que ce type devienne encore plus énervant ?**

**Pairing : DenNor**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : aucun**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

**A/N: De retour de Malte avec un magnifique bronzage~! Il est fort probable que j'hérite d'un ordinateur, ce serait formidable, huh? Oh, et j'ai retrouvé ma clef usb! Je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire d'ici pas longtemps!**

**Mon premier DenNor! Je n'en ai jamais lu non plus ... Juste quelques bribes dans des SuFin, donc pardonnez-moi si ce scénario est trop souvent employé, je ne me suis pas vraiment renseigné ...**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Espèce d'idiot**

- Norge ?

Norvège leva la tête de son livre de contes de fée uniquement pour soupirer. Il y replongea quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, manquant visiblement de chance, le garçon source de de ses problèmes se mit à lui pincer la joue gauche en protestation contre le fait d'être ignoré.

- Norge ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ...

Il garda son regard plongé dans son livre sans parvenir à lire autre chose que trois fois la même phrase. Soudain, son roman lui fit arracher des mains, et Norvège se força à regarder Danemark qui tenait le bouquin au dessus de sa tête avec son sourire habituel sur le visage. Il fixait Norvège en attendant en vain qu'une émotion traverse sa figure.

- Arrête de m'ignorer~ dit le danois en sortant sa lèvre inférieure pour montrer qu'il boudait. Norvège trouvait juste que ça lui donnait un air d'enfant.

- Tu m'ennuie. Fut la réponse froide du norvégien.

Sa voix craquait un peu du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore parler de la journée. Il s'était levé tôt en espérant avoir un peu de tranquillité, mais malheureusement, Danemark avait des courses à faire et s'était levé à la même heure. Maintenant qu'il était revenu du supermarché, il s'appliquait à sa tâche préférée, à savoir énerver Norvège ...

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Danemark en souriant à nouveau.

Souvent, Norvège se demandait s'il le faisait exprès. Et apparemment, oui.

- J'observe les paumes de mes mains, imbécile.

- Cool ! Alors tu as du temps pour quelques questions ...

Danemark lui mit une main sur l'épaule et s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé rouge. Il rendit son livre à Norvège qui le lui prit sans changer d'expression.

- Alors voilà, j'me d'mandais si tu avais déjà souri ...

- Non, répondit-il en ouvrant son livre.

Danemark avait été assez sympathique en lui pliant le coin supérieur de la page à laquelle il était.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le danois en se levant d'un coup. T'es pas humain ou quoi ?!

- Je confirme. Je suis une personnification.

Danemark rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main joueuse. Le norvégien soupira une nouvelle fois mais le laissa faire.

- Et t'as déjà pleuré ?

- Non.

- Ri ?

- Non.

- Tu respires au moins ?

- Non plus.

Danemark sourit devant la répartie de son ami.

- Et si je te raconte une blague ?

- Si elle vient de toi, je doute qu'elle soit drôle ...

Norvège tourna une page de son livre. Si Danemark était attentif, il aurait certainement réalisé que le norvégien l'avait tourné mécaniquement et avait laissé le marque page pour y revenir plus tard. Il avait du mal à se concentrer ...

- D'accord, on oublie la blague ... Je suis sûr que je peux te faire réagir !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Danemark se rassit, ou plutôt il se mit à genoux sur le divan de manière à ce que ses genoux soient perpendiculaires aux cuisses de Norvège.

- Mon garçon, la magie ça n'existe pas ! fit-il en prenant une grosse voix.

- Crois en ce que tu veux ...

- T'as pas compris la référence ?

- Non, et ne me l'explique pas.

En réalité, étant un fan d'HP, il avait parfaitement comprit, et était même surpris que Dane puisse si bien imiter l'oncle Vernon (Paix à son âme).

- Tu trouves pas que le Danemark est un magnifique pays ?

- Non.

- Icey m'a dit qu'il t'a vu sourire une fois ...

- Le chanceux ...

- T'es vraiment mignon.

- Génial ...

- Tu sais montrer une expression faciale autre que l'ennui ou l'exsapèration ?

- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce mot.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'air surprit du tout. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Norvège pu relire les passages qu'il avait survolé.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- P-pardon ?!

Il se retourna vivement vers Danemark les joues un peu rose et analysa son expression. Il n'y vit que de la malice. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir réagit si ... d'avoir réagit en fait ...

- Aw~! Alors comme ça tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda Norvège en plissant les yeux.

Il y arrivait ... Cet idiot de Danemark parvenait à le faire réagir ...

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il tout souriant.

- Personne.

- Si je te dis qui j'aime, alors tu me le diras ?

Norvège attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- D'accord.

- Pas la peine de m'engueuler je ... Attends quoi ?!

Norvège soupira.

- T'es sourd ?

- Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois d'accord ... Mais c'est super ! Alors qui c'est ? Un gars ou une fille ?

Norvège secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté, mais il était curieux de savoir qui Dane aimait.

- D'accord d'accord ... Je vais te dire qui c'est ... Mais tu dois fermer les yeux.

Le norvégien demanda pourquoi, mais Danemark lui répéta sa requête en guise de réponse. Norvège roula les yeux au plafond, mais s'y obligea.

Il sentit le souffle chaud du danois contre son visage, et la réalisation de se qu'il se passait le frappa lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres fines contre les siennes.

Il ecarquilla les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Lentement, il répondit au baiser qui resta chaste. Dane passa sa main derrière sa nuque et la lui caressa lentement, envoyant des frissons le long de son échine.

Le baiser fut interrompu quand Danemark sentit les lèvres de Norge se redresser en un sourire. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et les suspicions du danois se confirmèrent.

Norvège lui souriait légèrement et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Danemark le prit dans ses bras et sourit à son tour.

- Ton rire est adorable ! Lui dit-il joyeusement.

Il le lâcha et Norvège reprit son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé. On pouvait tout de même voir qu'il rougissait un peu.

- Bon, fit Danemark, je suis bien heureux d'avoir vu ton sourire !

_Et tu seras le seul à jamais le voir ... _Norvège s'autorisa à penser.

- J'espère juste, continua Dane en souriant malicieusement, que ce n'est pas Finlande la personne que tu aimes ...

- Espèce d'idiot.

**A/N : OMG ... J'ai tout écrit depuis mon téléphone ...**

**Ce one-shot est dédié à Sacaly Amroma ... Depuis le temps que je te promets un DenNor ...**

**Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire ...**

**Quand pas de titre, donner la dernière phrase de l'histoire ...**

**Quand pas de résumé, donner une question oratoire ...**

**Un p'tit review?**


End file.
